


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by Cliophilyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, literally no plot, sort of inspired by a song?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total plotless destiel smut thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Take Me To Church by Hozier - although I have no idea how I got from there to here! It just made me want to write smut :-/ Oh well. Also written while reasonably drunk so apologies for any typos/complete lack of coherence. Enjoy!

Dean’s eyes are closed but he can suddenly see universes in the colours that burst behind his eyelids. He has never, in his long and storied sexual history, experienced anything that even approaches the sensations that burn through him now. Every movement Cas makes and he thrusts into him sends a billion stars flying through his head and he wants more than anything for this to never end.

He opens his eyes and his vision is filled by the most beautiful creature he has ever known. Cas’s eyes are like sapphires lit from within as he looks down at Dean with an expression of devotion that he is certain he hasn’t earned but which he would die before giving up, He reaches up and grasps the sides of the angels neck, fingernails digging into warm skin and soft hair, thumbs dragging over rough stubble as he drags that perfect mouth down to meet his own. He opens his mouth, languidly licking his way in and letting out a wanton moan that he would never imagined himself capable of just hours before. Cas groans his approval, fingers tightening on Dean’s hips as he seeks leverage to push himself deeper.

With a loud gasp Dean raises his hips, desperate to find that perfect angle. Cas feels his lovers body tense around his cock, dragging helpless, wordless sounds from deep in his chest. He has waited an eternity to feel this, to worship with his body this man he rebuilt; the way he has always known he would.

The tight, hot slide reduces him to nothing but the intention to give everything he is to Dean. He groans, deep and long and he grips his lover tighter, he tries to be gentle but the need to claim him, to be in him is all he knows.

Dean’s eyes roll closed again and his head drops back as he runs his hands down Cas’s strong back, tracing muscles and old scars until he reaches Cas’s ass and kneads his fingers into tight smooth flesh, pulling with all he has to get Cas’s cock deeper, harder.

‘Oh fuck Cas,’ he groans, ‘fuck baby, so fucking good,’ he moves his legs, wrapping them around the angel’s hips, ‘Cas I…ohhhh,’ his hands move up again, unable to stay in one place, unable to resist the urge to touch all of that smooth skin like warm marble, now that he can.

The feeling of fullness, the stretch and burn that hurts and doesn’t hurt and makes him want to stop and never stop is like nothing he has ever known and better than anything he has ever dreamed of. He wonders why the hell it took them, him, so long to get here?

His fingers dig into the angels dark hair, already sticking up every which way and he drags and pulls and twists eliciting a deep groan from Cas which vibrates through their joined bodies, ‘Oh Dean!’ Cas exclaims, ‘Ohhh…mmm…oh fuck!’ The sound of the curse on the angels lips goes straight to Dean’s cock and he moans, twisting his fingers harder in Cas’s hair.

Dean’s cock jumps where it lies pressed between their bodies, pre-come dripping onto his stomach. He is so close, every time the angel hits his prostate he thinks he won’t be able to last a second longer. Cas leans down again, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, licking and kissing his way up and down the length of his throat, breathing in the deep warm scent of his lover. Each touch makes Dean’s cock twitch again and he presses his own lips to the angel’s throat, sucking gently at first, then harder as the angel’s thrusts become more erratic. He is close too. 

Cas cries out, fingers digging into Dean’s hips, Dean swallows the cry, licking into his angels mouth, sucking his tongue, biting his kiss swollen lips, ‘Cas..oh god Cas I…’ The words that are on the tip of his tongue won’t come and he almost wants to cry at how much of a fuck up he is. He knows what he wants to say, knows how he feels but the words stick in his throat like they’re afraid to be heard. He worships this angel, this man, with everything he has so why can’t he tell him? After everything they’ve been through together, after the lies, the truth, the damnation, the resurrection - he still can’t say it.

He would trust Cas with his soul, has trusted him with his soul. He has no secrets. He would lay down everything for this terrifying creature with the flashing eyes, lay himself down. He has questioned everything he thought he knew about himself for this man and found a new truth. He would give him his life.

Cas’s hips are stuttering now, his breath against Dean’s lips is short and erratic, he reaches a hand between them to grasp Dean’s painfully hard cock. It only takes the barest stroke before Dean is overwhelmed by the feeling that is a little bit, but not at all, like dying. He comes, not for the first time, with a choked gasp of his angel’s name. Thick bursts of white streak both of their chests and the sight of Dean coming undone beneath him is it for Cas who makes one last stuttering thrust. Suddenly, definitely for the first time, Dean feels Cas’s cock swell and pulse and the warm spurt as the angel comes inside him with a cry against his lover’s mouth. Cas kisses Dean harder as he comes, like he is making some sort of claim.

Cas drops his weight with a huff of breath to lie along the hot length of Dean’s body, caressing the hard lines of Dean’s jaw with smooth fingers as he rests his head on Dean’s chest listening to the hammering of his heart. Dean wraps both arms around the angel and he really doesn’t see a point where he’d ever want to let go. They lie tangled in each other, exhausted, trading small kisses and touches as their breathing and heart rates return to something approaching normal. 

After a while Cas looks up into Dean’s eyes which are still blown wide and black, only the tiniest halo of green shining in the dim light that creeps in around the motel drapes. He pushes sweat dampened hair out of Dean’s eyes. ’I would give you my life.’ He says.

Dean suddenly finds he can’t breath, can’t move, can’t blink because he can feel the pricking of the tears he knows will fall if he does. He doesn’t cry. Instead he runs a thumb over the angel’s plump bottom lip and smiles the tiniest smile, ‘You reading my mind angel?’ He asks. It might not be what he meant to say, what he wants to say, but it’ll do for now.


End file.
